Première rencontre
by mangafana
Summary: Ma version de leur première rencontre. Cette idée peux ne pas plaire à tout le monde mais moi j'ai bien aimé. One-shot, slash, un peu OOC.


Titre : Première rencontre.

Auteur : mangafana

Fic écrite sans bêta, j'espère que ça ira quand même. La fin ne me satisfait pas mais je publie quand même. Bonne lecture.

Sherlock Holmes sorti de l'établissement de combat dans lequel il venait d'enchaîner 5 combats, tous gagnés par lui, et d'empocher 500 Livres. Il resserra sa cape sur son corps presque nu et couvert d'hématomes et de sang puis porta sa pipe à sa bouche. Il commença à la bourrer avec du tabac que lui avait envoyé son frère Mycroft pour noël tout en regardant la neige tomber. Il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche et se tourna dans cette direction.

Il vit alors un jeune homme blond, peut-être 20 ou 22 ans maximum, vêtu en tout et pour tout de bottes en tissu laissant entrer l'humidité jusqu'aux pieds du pauvre être, d'un pantalon trop court pour lui, d'une chemise et d'un gilet.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha un peu de lui et lui souri timidement tout en croisant les bras sur son torse, essayant manifestement de conserver un peu de sa chaleur alors que chacune de ses respirations faisaient sortir de ses lèvres légèrement bleuies des volutes de vapeur.

-Je vous ai vu combattre, c'était plutôt impressionnant.

-Je vous ai vu servir dans la salle, c'était plutôt impressionnant la manière dont vous avez dissuadé ce colosse de ne pas vous casser la figure après lui avoir renversé sa bière sur le pantalon.

Le jeune homme passa outre l'allusion à sa mésaventure avec cet homme si peu commode puis répondit :

-Oui, je fais ça pour gagner un peu d'argent et avoir de quoi manger … Je me demandais … ça vous tenterait de passer la nuit avec moi ?

Sherlock le regarda avec des yeux soupçonneux, le scrutant comme s'il voulait lire au tréfonds de son âme.

Le jeune homme repris en bredouillant :

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me payer, ni rien … et je ne suis pas malade … c'est juste que … j'aimerai bien passer une nuit au chaud, si c'est possible … enfin …

Il releva les yeux vers Sherlock qui affichait toujours un visage indéchiffrable et le fixait de ses yeux écarquillés. Le jeune homme se dit alors qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise de proposer ça, peut-être que l'homme allait le battre, après tout, il l'avait vu combattre et il était redoutable ! Ou peut-être que l'homme allait le dénoncer à la police. Après tout, ce genre d'activité était puni par la loi, il pouvait se retrouver en prison, aux travaux forcés, pour avoir proposé ça ! Il commença à faire demi-tour, bredouillant des excuses, quand l'homme écarta finalement sa cape, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre pour ne pas avoir froid. Il hésita, c'était peut-être un piège. Mais le froid et la perspective de peut-être passer une nuit au chaud le rendit moins méfiant et il s'approcha, emmitouflant une partie de la cape autour de son corps frêle et se serrant contre le corps bouillant et en sueur de l'autre homme, respirant son odeur mâle et musquée.

L'homme le conduisit dans une rue qu'il connaissait mal, Baker Street, et ils rentrèrent dans une maison au milieu de la rue. Il suivit l'autre homme eu premier étage et se retrouva dans un salon assez grand, avec une grande bibliothèque et beaucoup de livres posés un peu partout, un grand canapé et deux fauteuils confortables encadraient une cheminée dans laquelle brulait un bon feu. Il s'apprêta à se rapprocher du feu, non pour se réchauffer parce qu'il n'avait plus froid, le corps de l'homme lui ayant servi de bouillotte pendant tout le chemin, mais attiré comme un papillon de nuit vers les flammes.

Il senti une main sur son épaule et se retourna. L'homme lui désigna une porte et lui dit :

-Salle de bain. Allez donc vous réchauffer et vous décrasser, nous avons le bonheur d'avoir l'eau chaude courante ! Et n'hésitez pas à m'emprunter mon rasoir et mon blaireau pour vous faire la barbe. Je pourrais vous coupez les cheveux quand vous sortirez, si vous voulez.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se précipita vers la salle de bain, plus qu'heureux d'avoir l'occasion de se nettoyer et de retrouver tête humaine.

Il sorti au bout d'une demi heure de la salle de bain. Il avait prit un peu de temps mais était tellement content de se prélasser sous l'eau chaude puis de sentir le rasoir sur ses joues !

Il n'avait pas voulu remettre ses vêtements sales alors il se ceignit juste d'une serviette, de toute façon, il ne lui fallait pas plus, vu l'activité à laquelle ils allaient s'adonner. Il pénétra donc dans le salon en serviette, un peu intimidé tout de même.

Il remarqua alors l'homme qui lui avait permit de se laver qui venait de finir de positionner sur un plateau devant un fauteuil, une assiette de soupe et des couverts. Il lui fait signe de s'asseoir et de manger. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, là non plus, il n'avait plus mangé de repas chaud depuis … depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus ! Il se précipita et il ne dû qu'à sa bonne éducation de ne pas manger la soupe à même l'assiette, tant il avait faim. A la place, il prit la cuillère et se mit à manger avec application cette délicieuse soupe de poix.

Alors qu'il mangeait, il ne vit pas l'autre homme se diriger vers la salle de bain puis revenir et s'asseoir sur l'autre fauteuil, en face de lui. Quand il eut fini jusqu'à la dernière goute de la soupe, il reposa la cuillère puis se redressa et s'affala contre le dossier du fauteuil. Bon sang que c'était bon ! Il remarqua alors l'homme qui était assit en face de lui et qui avait mangé la moitié seulement de sa propre soupe.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Je m'appelle John Watson, monsieur … et vous ?

-Sherlock Holmes. Alors, John Watson, racontez moi, qu'est-ce qu'un médecin militaire de 25 ans peut bien faire à trainer dans un bar et à jouer au serveur ?

-Comment ?

-Pendant que vous mangiez, j'en ai profité pour aller fouillez dans vos vêtements et j'ai trouvé vos papiers. Un bon point pour votre honnêteté, d'ailleurs. Cela dit, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous aviez 25 ans, vous faîtes si jeune !

-Vous avez fouillé mes affaires ?

-Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs pris la liberté de mettre sur le meuble de l'entrée toutes vos possessions puis de jeter vos vêtements.

-Comment ? Mais de quel droit avez-vous fait ça ? Comment vais-je pouvoir partir d'ici ? Comment m'habiller ? Je n'ai pas les moyens de …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pourvoirais à tous vos besoins jusqu'à ce que vous soyez retombés sur vos pattes et que vous ayez retrouvé un emploi, après tout, on a toujours besoin d'un médecin. Alors, vous pourrez commencer à me payer votre part du loyer.

-Ma ?

-Votre part du loyer, vous êtes mon nouveau colocataire.

-Je comprends, vous voulez votre amant à poste …

-Non, je ne vous demande rien en échange, je veux juste un colocataire capable de me supporter. Je vous préviens, ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours, je ne mange pas, je ne dors pas, je suis insupportable, je me bats, je me drogue, je ne supporte pas qu'on m'interroge, je suis affreusement brouillon, je joue du violon à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, je fais des expériences … en claire, je ne vous propose pas une sinécure. Oui, dans un premier temps, je subviendrais à vos besoins, mais je veux votre parole que vous resterez mon colocataire pendant au moins 2 ans !

John souri, se leva en réajustant sa serviette, puis tendit la main à Sherlock en lui disant :

-Marché conclu.

_**10 ans plus tard.**_

John était vraiment très excité, il parlait sans arrêt et Sherlock le regardait tourner dans le salon sans rien dire, moitié riant, moitié grognant :

-Et vous verriez Mary, Sherlock, elle est magnifique, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une femme comme ça veuille de moi, elle a des cheveux … et des yeux … et un nez … et …

-Oui, donc elle a un visage, tant mieux pour elle ! S'exclama Sherlock en se levant vivement de son fauteuil.

Sous le regard étonné de John, Sherlock se dirigea vers la fenêtre et croisa ses mains sur son torse tandis qu'il regardait au dehors.

Au moment où John allait parler pour demander à son vieux camarade ce qui n'allait pas, Sherlock lui dit :

-John, finalement, je vais accepter votre proposition.

John s'avança vers la fenêtre, fronça les sourcils :

-Ma proposition ?

Sherlock se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-Oui, votre proposition de passer la nuit avec vous.

John pali et eut un mouvement de recul à l'entente de ses mots mais Sherlock lui prit le bras et le plaqua contre le rebord de la fenêtre :

-Allons, ne soyez pas effrayé, je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet depuis 10 ans parce que je ne voulais pas vous effrayer et que jusqu'à présent, vous ne sembliez pas vouloir me quitter. Mais pendant ses 10 années, je n'ai cessé de penser à vous. Je n'ai pas profité de la situation le premier soir parce que ce n'est pas dans ma nature de profiter d'une personne en état de faiblesse … enfin, quand il s'agit de vous, mais je n'ai eu de cesse de vous désirer et si vous m'aviez refait votre offre, durant ses 10 années d'amitié, j'aurai sauté sur l'occasion sans même y réfléchir.

-Etes-vous en train de me dire que cela fait 10 ans que vous bridez votre désir pour moi ?

-Bien sur que oui, je ne suis pas un sauvage, je ne me serai jamais permis de m'approcher de vous sans votre permission, pas de cette manière. Mais je me suis toujours posé la question, m'avez-vous abordé parce que vous vouliez vraiment de moi ou alliez-vous contre vote nature pour avoir une nuit au chaud ?

-Je voulais passer la nuit au chaud, et j'ai longtemps hésité avant de vous aborder car ne j'avais connu personne avant mais votre bonne mine, malgré vos bleus, m'a convaincu, je voulais vraiment de vous. Depuis que je vous ai rencontré, je ne pense qu'à vous, mais ne voyant pas de mouvement de votre part, j'en ai conclu que je ne vous intéressais pas et que c'était vraiment par bonté d'âme que vous vous étiez occupé de moi.

-Non, c'était un sentiment purement égoïste, je voulais vous connaître avant de vous attacher à moi.

-Alors ravissez moi et ne parlons plus de Mary. Déclara John en embrassant Sherlock, se fondant contre lui et soupirant de bonheur !

Fin.


End file.
